


i want us both to eat well

by sadie18 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lacrosse, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Secret Crush, after that episode where derek kicks isaac out, but u know the one, idk which one it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: it's been long time since isaac's had a place to call home
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	i want us both to eat well

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is oliivverwood x

Isaac had already been walking for ten minutes before he realised where he was going. 

It's embarrassing, how long he stands on the sidewalk outside of Scott's house. It's chucking down, and his shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his back. 

He has nowhere to go, nothing to lose. 

Isaac musters up any of the last dredges of courage he has, and knocks on the door.

* * *

Scott is sickeningly, disgustingly, revoltingly _good._

He's aloof, always grinning so wide that it looks like his face is going to split, and his eyes crinkle in the corners. He emanates warmth. 

He and his mom welcomed him into their home like Isaac was family they hadn't seen in a long time. He's got his own room, a mattress with a bedframe, a drawer for his things. He was cautious, looking at the drawer. Like he'd be overstaying his welcome, if he got settled. 

But then Scott had come into the room, rolled his eyes at the sight of Isaac standing dumbly in front of the drawer, unzipped his bag and began chattering about which shelf he wanted to put his shirts in. 

That night, Isaac fell asleep to the sound of Scott's breathing in the next room, the sound of Melissa getting ready for her night shift. 

That night, Isaac fell asleep feeling safe. 

* * *

Isaac's quiet, at first, observing the McCall dynamic. Scott quite clearly loved his mother more than anything in the world, and wasn't afraid of showing it. A kiss on the cheek every morning and night, bringing her dinner when she was busy at the hospital, hugging her whenever he saw fit. 

Isaac had been a mama's boy too, once. 

Once.

Melissa doesn't push the whole physical contact thing like Scott does, but she does squeeze his shoulder every once in awhile- a reminder. 

" _I'm_ _here."_ It seems to say, her smile warm and it's strange because it feels like she _genuinely_ doesn't mind him being there, doesn't mind him _existing_ in her space, maybe even _wants_ him around. 

When Melissa doesn't have a shift early in the morning or isn't sleeping off a late one, she makes pancakes for breakfast before school. Isaac doesn't even remember the last time _breakfast_ was a part of his routine, let alone having someone _make_ it for him. 

* * *

The nightmares do come back, though. 

Isaac thought he'd be lucky enough to escape them, after they hadn't made an appearance for almost two weeks. That was more of a pipe dream, but _G_ _od,_ a boy could hope, couldn't he?

Isaac's sure Scott can hear him when he wakes up and stuffs his fist into his mouth, screaming into his knuckles so he doesn't wake up Melissa. He can hear Scott's breath, through the walls- they're not the deep, rhythmic ones of someone asleep. 

Isaac's heart is beating out of it's chest, _ba-bump ba bump babump babumpbabump-_ and he unclenches his fists and _breathes_ , because his dad's not here anymore, his dad's not around, his dad will _never_ hurt him again, _never_ lock him in the freezer and now he's got other people, he's got _friends_ he's got _Scott_ and _Melissa_ and Melissa would _never_ lay a hand on him-

His train of thought is interrupted when Scott murmurs from outside his door, " _Isaac? Can I come in?"_

Isaac whispers a quick _"yes"_ and the door creaks open. Scott winces at the sound, whipping his head around to look down the corridor, and shuts the door behind him. 

"I heard you wake up." Scott whispers. Isaac blushes. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-"

"You didn't." Scott cuts him off gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I had a nightmare." 

It takes Issac by surprise, that perfect, happy-go-lucky Scott McCall has _nightmares._

It _shouldn't_ surprise him.

Scott's seen more than any high schooler should.

"Oh." Isaac mumbles lamely. "Well... me too." 

Scott ruffles his own hair awkwardly. "Oh. I'm so sorry- if you want to be alone, or go back to sleep I'll-"

Isaac almost launches out of bed to grab Scott's wrist before he gets up. "No!" Isaac hisses. "Don't- don't go."

Scott smiles- that fucking _smile,_ and he sits back down. Isaac sits up and lays on the headboard. 

"I don't like being alone, after my nightmares." Scott confesses softly. "But I don't want to wake my mom up- sometimes if they're really bad, I'll run over to Stiles' and stay at his place for a while." 

Isaac nods. "I get it." Isaac actually _doesn't_ get it, because he's never tried to seek out comfort after his nightmares- he _lived_ with the cause of his nightmares until he _died._ But he'll agree, for Scott's sake. 

They talk in hushed tones for a little longer, avoiding the subject of bad dreams and instead moving onto school, lacrosse, team gossip and _Oh my_ God, _did you know that Danny saw_ Coach _at Jungle last Friday?_

Sometime within the jumble of words and speech, Scott's eyes are fluttering shut, and Isaac's suppressing a yawn. He picks up the edge of the blanket quietly, nudging Scott and flicking his eyes towards the unused left side of the bed. 

Scott looks at him, a quiet, unspoken, " _are you sure?"_

"I'm no' gon' make you go all the way- the way back to your bed." Isaac mumbles through his yawns. 

Scott crawls under the covers cautiously, quietly, and when he murmurs, " _good night, Isaac,"_ Isaac's already in the clutches of sleep. 

* * *

It's nice, sharing a bed with someone. Sometimes, even if Isaac doesn't have a nightmare, Scott will pad into his room and slip under the covers quietly, and Isaac will wake up to the smell of Scott's cheap pine scented body wash next to him, clinging to him. 

It's warm. 

Melissa doesn't really bat an eyelash, when she comes into wake them up for school, and they're pasted to one another under the covers. 

"Stiles is gonna get jealous." She warns, playfully wagging a finger. Scott grumbles into Isaac's chest, something unintelligible and raspy with morning voice, and Isaac laughs because he's _ticklish,_ and only then Scott gets up. 

"G'morning." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes, and there's something about his hideous bedhead and his skin in the sunlight filtering through the windows and the way he stretches and his shirt rides up a bit and-

Isaac can't explain what it does to his heart, but he feels like if he looks down, it'll be punching right out of his chest.

* * *

The lunch table is a mess, trying to fit them all- Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison. The girls sit across from the boys, and Scott sits between Stiles and Isaac. 

Stiles and Lydia are arguing about something too smart for everyone else to understand, and Allison's studying for a French test quietly. Scott peers over at her book like a child, his brow furrowed. 

"What's- how the _fuck_ do you say th- _mercy_?" 

Allison chokes out a laugh, and Isaac feels a spurt of some ugly, heinous feeling rear it's head in his stomach, but then he sees Allison's eyes, how they look with Scott. 

It's love, sure- they'll _always_ love each other. But it's the same type that exists between Scott and Stiles. 

Isaac doesn't want to explain the relief he feels at that. 

"It's _merci."_ She says primly, with a perfect accent. "It means 'thank you.'" 

Scott grins dumbly, and it reminds Isaac of a big, floppy eared dog, always excited. "Oh. Epic." 

The bell rings.

* * *

"That's _so_ not fair." Stiles whines when Isaac beats him in a round of video games. Again. "You've got-like- werewolf reflexes and shit."

Isaac snorts. "No, Stiles, you just suck." 

"True." Scott grumbles from behind his Econ textbook. "I beat you at this game all the time before I got bitten." 

"Shut up, Scott." Stiles scowls. "You're only good because spent all the time you should've been using to study to play games." 

Scott groans. "And look at me now."

Stiles sticks up his nose at him. "Exactly-"

"-but at least I can play and _not_ have my ass kicked in the first five seconds-"

"Scott, _shut up!"_

Isaac watches the two of them go back and forth, bickering. They look like they could go for hours, exchanging half-hearted barbs and snappy remarks, all in good fun. They bicker like an old married couple. 

"You guys are like an old married couple." Isaac repeats, this time out loud, the faint traces of a smile playing at his mouth. 

At exactly the same time, not looking up from what they're doing, they chorus, "he wishes." 

* * *

Their first full moon is uneventful. They hang out in Scott's room, attempting to study, even though Isaac felt like there was an itch _everywhere_ on his body that he just _couldn't_ scratch. He was twitchy, restless, while Scott looked the picture of calm. 

"How the- how the _fuck_ are you doing that?" Isaac mutters as he stands up to pace for the third time in half an hour. "I really want to shift." 

"I got bitten ages before you." Scott says evenly, tucking his pen behind his ear. "But I can feel it too. It's strong, this moon." 

Isaac groans, slumping onto the bed again, his head laying on Scott's lap. Scott absent-mindedly reaches for his hair, stroking it, his book in the other hand. 

The thing about wolves was that they were touchy. Like, _really_ touchy. It was never really an issue, for Scott- he could reach out to Stiles, Allison, even Lydia when he needed. 

Isaac really only had Erica and Boyd. 

His throat tightens at the thought of them. 

Scott's heart rate is fast- faster than it's supposed to be- and Isaac shifts his head to look at him. "What's wrong?" 

Scott's face is dark. "Nothing. Just... just thinking." He slowly retracts his hand from Isaac's hair- then it comes back, like he was having second thoughts.

His eyes flash red. 

"Scott- do you need to shift?" 

Scott groans. "No, I'm just- I'm fine, trust me. I'm not focused tonight." 

Oh. 

"Why?"

Scott's face is continuously getting redder. It'd be funny to watch, any other night. 

"Nah, just that Econ test coming up, making me nervous."

Neither of them bring up the blip in his heart rate. Isaac wonders why Scott's lying to him.

* * *

Lacrosse games, like they always are, are _exhilarating._

There something about the combination of the fluorescent lights and the cheering in the stand and the raspy shouting from Coach and the scent of sweat and anticipation _drenching_ the air and the crack of one stick against another and a swish of a ball in a net and the soft grass under his cleats and the crunch of player against player and boys on the bench groaning and the high pitched whistle from the referee and-

Isaac _loves_ it. Just like he loves running in the woods and tussling with his friends and the angry _bite_ that comes with fighting- it's the adrenaline, and he's _addicted_ to it.

Nothing feels better than this. 

His glee must show, because Scott's looking at him with a strange mixture of confusion and adoration, his crooked smile set in his crooked jaw and it just _adds_ to the excitement of the night. 

It's going to be a good game. 

It goes fast- they always do, and Isaac's _first line,_ sprinting up and down the pitch while his lungs heave and his heart pumps and he feels so utterly _human._ Scott and him play fluidly, the chemistry is undeniable, and they win by _a lot._

Scott cheers and jumps into his arms, shaking him, smiling at him like Isaac had given him the moon- if the little white ball that Isaac had passed to him to score counted as the moon. 

Maybe it did.

Melissa looked on proudly, and she hugs the both of them, sweaty lacrosse pads, grass stains and all. 

"That was a _fantastic_ pass, Isaac- the no-look, _wow!_ Oh, Scott, honey, don't look at me like that, your goal was nice too-"

Isaac is _happy._

* * *

The diner is packed with what seems like half of Beacon Hills High School after the game. The lacrosse team is at the centre of the restaurant, the table overloading with fries and burgers and milkshakes all at the mercy of a team of starving teenage boys. 

The energy in the air makes Isaac's heart swell- a year ago today he wasn't even sure if he'd be _alive,_ but here he was, receiving high-fives and cheers for his good work on the pitch. Allison and Lydia both give him, Scott, and Stiles big, wet kisses on the cheek, and they laugh when Stiles turns an ugly, dark crimson red when Lydia leaves a lipstick mark. 

Allison moves to sit with the quiet new girl sitting at the bar, nursing a Coke. Kira Yukimura is undeniably gorgeous, friendly and quirky and Isaac notices with a small quirk in his brow that it doesn't seem like Allison is immune. 

"You see it too?" Scott murmurs quietly in Isaac's ear, and Isaac's painfully aware that Scott's arm is resting on the back of his chair and their sides are pressed up together snugly. Isaac leans into it a bit- why not? He's feeling brave tonight. 

"Does it bother you?" Isaac whispers, turning his face to Scott's a bit. In a room full of people, he strangely feels like it's just the two of them, in a little bubble, impenetrable by anything else. 

Kira and Allison are laughing at the bar, and Allison tucks a loose strand of Kira's hair behind her ear, and the new girl blushes. Scott lowly whistles, only so Isaac can hear. 

"Not really." Scott smirks. "Ally has _game_." 

* * *

It's starting to overwhelm him

Wait, no- not _it-_ _Scott._

Scott, who always wakes up tucked under Isaac's chin in the morning and plays video games with him and studies with the sides of his leg pressing against Isaac's and shields him from all that's ugly and indubitable _fucked_ up in the world. 

It's love, Isaac supposes. 

He waits for the panic to kick in after he makes his realisation. 

It never comes. Of course it doesn't. 

It's _Scott_ fucking _McCall,_ who would never make him feel uncomfortable _ever._

* * *

Lydia's throwing a party.

It's a celebration for winning the game on Wednesday- but it's not like she could throw a rager on a _Wednesday,_ when all the lacrosse players were two minutes from dropping dead when the adrenaline kicked out. 

So yeah.

Lydia's throwing a party. 

Lydia's also learned how to get werewolves drunk, because she's _Lydia_ fucking _Martin,_ and she's the smartest person in Beacon Hills. 

"One cup will do it." Lydia shoves a cup into Isaac's hand, then Scott's. "Have fun!"

It's only half an hour later when it kicks in, and the lights are flashing bright and a giggle bubbles up into Isaac's throat as he watches Stiles attempt dancing. He's sitting on the sidelines, for now, nursing his empty solo cup. Scott's dancing with Kira, twirling her around, and his face is flushed red with sweat. 

"Come on, Lahey." A voice pops up from behind him, and Allison's standing there, reaching out. "Dance with me."

Isaac balked. "Oh, no, I don't da-"

"Wasn't a question." The sides of her mouth poked up, and Allison Argent is truly _beautiful,_ intimidatingly so- no wonder Scott fell in love with her, instantly, madly, _wholly._

He clasps her hand, and then they're in the centre of the dance floor, among all the warm, gyrating bodies and Isaac feels so deliciously _loose,_ twisting and jumping with Allison. He loses his shirt somewhere in the mix, and Camden's dog tags are bouncing on his chest, glistening under low lights.

Camden would be proud of him. Camden always wanted him to have fun.

It feels like they've been dancing for hours before Kira's cutting in between them, yelling, " _switch!"_

Suddenly Scott's got his hands on Isaac's hips, and they're moving, wow, okay, they're _moving._ Isaac almost has half a mind to stop right then and there, but Scott's eyes are hooded, looking at him and they're close, _too_ close, and Isaac musters up enough courage to put his arms on Scott's shoulders and pull him closer. 

They're not looking at each other really- Isaac's eyeing Scott's mouth, his jaw, his neck and Scott's raking his eyes up and down Isaac's shirtless form. Their faces are inches away from each other, and Isaac can feel Scott's hot breaths on his neck. 

The spell is broken when cheers go up- they break away to see Kira and Allison's mouths are slotted together, and they break apart with a wide smile. Isaac whoops loudly and Scott squeezes his hip once more before walking to congratulate them. 

Isaac's heart's _never_ beaten this fast before, and he's sure anyone, werewolf hearing or not, can hear it over the pulse of the music. 

* * *

Melissa opens the door, takes one look at Isaac, who's permanently lost his shirt, and Scott, who's got wine stains on his pants, their arms around each other and eyes wide, innocently and sighs. 

"I don't wanna know."

Scott laughs tipsily, pressing a kiss to her cheek and it's by a strange force of what _feels_ like a habit that Isaac does too, and he gasps, looking at Melissa awkwardly. She's holding a hand over her cheek, smiling softly. 

"Melissa, I-"

She pulls him into a hug, murmuring into his ear, " _never_ apologise for that, Isaac. I love you, okay?" She pulled away and wrinkled her nose. "But I also don't need supernatural smelling to know that you two _reek._ Showers, then bed." 

"Shower tomorrow morning." Scott mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Isaac's feeling drained too, so they totter up the stairs, losing shoes, socks, pants and shirts on the way, and they collapse onto Scott's bed together. 

"Stop hogging the covers." Isaac grumbles.

"You sleep so far away." Scott retorts, grabbing him like he did on the dancefloor, by the hips, until they're pasted to one another. "Better." 

Isaac whispers a quiet, " _better."_

Scott's asleep before he hears. 

* * *

When Isaac wakes up, Scott's already in the shower. 

He has foggy memories of the night before, of a strong grip on his waist, sticky, hot breaths, Kira and Allison and everything's so _close,_ so _close together._

Isaac's almost overwhelmed just remembering it. 

Scott walks out of the bathroom, dressed, thank _God,_ and sends Isaac a soft smile. His eyes are bright, melted in the sunlight flooding through the window, and distantly, Isaac hears birds chirping. Melissa's at the hospital. It's quiet, just the two of them. It feels personal. 

"Hi." Scott says bashfully. 

"Hi." Isaac can't help the smile that crawls onto his face, uninvited but not unwelcome. "What a night." 

"What a night." Scott agrees, red creeping up his neck onto his face. 

So they both know what happened. It's a matter of who's going to bring it up first. They fall silent for a few seconds that drag on like a few minutes. 

"You stink." Scott wrinkles his nose, and the awkwardness is broken. Isaac laughs. "Get a shower."

"I had to wait for you, slowpoke." Isaac retorts, and yelps when Scott jabs him in the ribs as he walks by. Isaac turns around, growling, and picks Scott up. Scott curses Isaac's height as he's thrown over his shoulder, and lets out an unceremonious shriek when Isaac prepares to throw him onto the bed. Scott grabs the front of Isaac's shirt as he's falling down, and Isaac's propelled forwards and-

Okay. 

This is a compromising position. 

Isaac's legs are either side of Scott's hips, pinning him down, straddling him, his hands planted on either side of Scott's head while Scott's got his fingers tangled on the front of Isaac's shirt. Scott's looking up at him, mouth parted, eyes blown wide, pupils dilated, and if Isaac concentrates, he thinks Scott's irises are flashing red. 

The birds chirping sound so fucking _loud_ in this silence, and Isaac's about to scramble off of Scott and apologise but Scott's faster- of course he is, he's a fucking _Alpha,_ but he doesn't push Isaac off.

He pulls Isaac in, the hand in his shirt tugging insistently and suddenly their mouths are _crashing_ together and _fuck_ if Isaac had been expecting _that._

It's short, too short, before Scott breaks away and gasps like he did when he'd had _asthma._

Scott looks like he's about to say something, but Isaac takes a chance on his reflexes, covering Scott's mouth with his hand. 

"No." Isaac says firmly, like a parent scolding their child, and he feels _ridiculous,_ sitting in Scott's lap and speaking to an alpha like that. "Shush."

Scott's brows furrow, but he remains silent. Isaac keeps his hand on his mouth. 

"You mean to tell me-" Isaac starts, "that you like me like _that?"_

Scott's face is warm to the touch, but he nods slowly, his eyes looking anywhere but Isaac's. 

"For real?" 

Nod. 

"We're ridiculous." Isaac groans. "How long?" 

Scott licks his hand, and Isaac yelps as he draws it back. "Maybe the full moon." 

Isaac groans again. "Dude, you have _no idea_ how much time we've wasted." 

Scott sits up, and Isaac almost falls out of his lap and onto the floor, but Scott's hands are there, gripping his lower back comfortably. Like they belonged there. 

"How long?" Scott demands, and he's pouting like a _child._ Isaac's tempted to kiss him again. 

"Like, the morning after the first time you came into my room." Isaac mutters, slowly wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. For balance. Obviously. Scott's mouth has fallen open comically.

They share a look, a silent one, and there's _so_ much unspoken between them, but instead they burst into laughter. 

"We're stupid." Scott snorts, pulling Isaac even closer. "Stiles is going to freak out." 

Isaac chuckles lightly, and then they're quiet. Scott, hesitantly, leans in, pauses, like he's second-guessing, but Isaac's meeting him halfway. 

"Get a shower." Scott mutters against his lips, and Isaac's mouth curls into a cocky grin. 

"Only if you join me." He whispers back, and relishes the way Scott gulps slowly. 

* * *

Isaac hasn't had a place to call home in a long time, but maybe, _just maybe,_ this might be it. 


End file.
